


Snk ficlets & Drabbles!

by Viva_La_Rivailleucion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Viva_La_Rivailleucion
Summary: Fics and drabbles that I work on instead of my main works! Read the first chapter for how this'll work!





	Snk ficlets & Drabbles!

**I take requests! Ask me on my[Tumblr!](https://viva-la-rivailleucion.tumblr.com/) I will not write necrophillia, pedophilla etc!**

 


End file.
